1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus that performs measurement processing of an object based on an image picked up by an endoscope, and to a method of measuring an object.
2. Description of Related Art
In gas turbines mainly used in aircraft, their internal portions come to reach a high temperature. This sometimes results in production of a defect portion such as a burn or tarnish (hereinafter, referred to as burning) on a surface of a turbine blade. The size (dimension) of this burning is one of the indices for determining whether to replace the blade or not. This inspection is extremely important. To address such circumstances, in conventional endoscope apparatuses for measurement, the size of an object such as a burning in an image where an image of the object is picked up (hereinafter, referred to as a measurement image) is measured by a user sequentially specifying base points so as to surround the object along the edge of the object (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-275934